Cuba
'Cuba '(Republic of Cuba officially) is a small island country in North America and is an ally to the Greater Korean Republic after modernization in 2016 and is an ally as of 2027. History Cuba has been isolationist for many years having little to no affect on world afairs and having large staggering poverty rates deeply affect the country's population. In 2015 Cuban President Raul Castro traveled to the United Nations to celebrate the reunification of north and South Korea which lead to the establishment of the Greater Korean Republic and the elction of Kim Jong Un as the country's first official President. At the UN headquarters in New York City, Raul Castro was there and Kim jong Un made a speech on how he wants to Korea to reach out to the world now that it's reunited. In 2016 the young Korean Head of State Kim Jong Un traveled to Cuba and announced a new plan to rebuild foreign relations with Cuba and soon the Castro Brothers stepped down the moment that luxuries began to flood Cuba and rebuild Cuba in a newer broghter image. Economic Growth and Modernization After the 2016 meeting between the Korean and Cuban Presidents, trade reopened up between the two countries and soon luxuries flooded into Korea and economic growth began to skyrocket as once poverty stricken cities were now being rebuilt and modernized and Havana after 2 months of industrialzation Havana was called the "New York of the Latin world" and became a massive tourist attractment. More and more cuban towns and cities were modernized until in 2018 after 2 years of industrialization and modernization, Cuba had officially ended their nations isolationism after countless generations and reopened their international boarders to the world and contributed to Korea's Perfect Society Programs and helped rebuild Venezuela after the country's last president was ousted out of power and the Premier was replaced. As of 2027 Cuba has the 4nd largest economy in Latin America due to embrassing Korean trade and capitalism just like the US and China did years ago. Korean Invasion of America In 2025 the Korean Army launched a massive fullscale invasion from member states such as Japan and Malaysia and Cuba was supporting Korea. In 2027 the Cuban President traveled to occupied Denver to meet with the Korean Foereign Minister and Colonel Jeong to examine and see the New Korean Federation of Occupied America and how Korea was able to have complete control over the different areas. In 2029 after the Korean Counter-Attack and crossing of the Mississipi River despite being irradiated, Cuba is now used as a massive Naval Base for the KPA. Government and Military Cuba is a Single-Party Communist State and has been that way since 1959. In 2020 the President of Cuba announced new political reforms allowing more free speech and rights but backfired against him in 2024 after the election of a Korean-backed puppet president who used the island nation's presence to invade the US a year later. the President of Cuba is the official Head of State and is the leader of the entire country. the Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces is the main armed forces of the country and is made up of 3 divisions * Cuban Revolutionary Army *Cuban Revolutionary Navy *Cuban Revolutionary Air Force the Cuban Military was outdated unitl 2018 and as of 2029 it has been heavily modernized and is armed by the Koreans. Foreign Relations Greater Korean Republic After the Korean Government began to make new relations with the Cuban government it heavily modernized and industrialized the country and has made Cuba and Korea strong allies. United States of America the US and Cuba had been cut off since the cold war however made contact in 2028 during a peace conference to help end the Korean-American War but soon Korea invaded and took ove the east Coast of the United States and Cuba has helped set up samll Korean Army colonies in the Southern US. Relations at this point don't exist Venezuela Venezuelan-Cuban relations got better after the 2020 modernization of Venezuela and Cuba and Venezeula had sworn full allegience to Korea and both nations are friends. Category:Nations